Tears down the telephone line
by Reaper-Maniac
Summary: Price's family's reaction to his survival. How do they take the news? Is he really just a prick? A Phone call to his wife, one-shot. Rated T for language


**NOTE: I'm not putting myself into this fanfic, I'm trying to make it realistic to how it would happen. The names I use are British as I want to make it as true to the characters possible backgrounds. Not too hard seeing as I am British! Warning: strong language throughout!**

**Code = Heather- **_italics/ underline_** - = John Price - bold/normal = Ghost – ****underline/bold**** = Nikolai - **_italics_

Tears down the line

Ring-Ring

Ring-Ring

_Heather Price -_ Hello?

**John Price -** Hi, it's me.

_Heather Price -_ Who?

**John Price -** John.

_Heather Price -_ John?

**John Price -** Yeh, John.

_Heather Price -_ John? Are you fucking kidding me, alright, sod off right now before I call the police.

**John Price -** Honey, it's me. John Price, your husband.

_Heather Price -_ I'm not shitting around now who is this? Is this some kind of sick joke to you?

**John Price -** Honey it's me! Listen to my voice, you know me.

_Heather Price -_ That's it I'm hanging up, rot in hell mother fu...

**John Price -** NO! Darling, I only get this phone call. Don't hang up. I'll prove I'm really John.

_Heather Price -_ My husband is dead, reported killed in action five years ago. How dare you pretend to be him. He was a hero and you tease a poor widow me like? Who is this?

**John Price -** Honey, it's me John Price born 1971, SAS Captain and you Heather are my wife with our two beautiful children Connie and Andrew. We lived in Hertfordshire County, in a small village.

_Heather Price -_ Any idiot could get this off Google. My husband is dead and you are just a sick, twisted...

**John Price -** Ha Ha, It's good to see you still have the same wild fire in you just like me, Oh I've missed you my love. I've missed everything about you.

_Heather Price -_ Stop, stop it! Stop, I can't do this, please don't do this to me...

(Crying down the line)

**John Price -** I still remember that picture in the hall, you know. The one of the really fat cat. I hated it, but you, you liked it and you wouldn't get rid of it. After a while I remember you saying one of the kids drew on it so you threw it out. I know you just got rid of it because you didn't like it as well but you couldn't admit you were wrong. So stubborn that way.

_Heather Price -_ Please, it can't be john. He's dead. This phone call isn't real.

**John Price -** Honey, it's me. You know it is.

_Heather Price -_ John?

**John Price -** The one and only!

_Heather Price -_ But if it really is you then?

**John Price -** How Am I here now?

_Heather Price -_ Yes, I was...I was told you died. A Russian tried to...to bring you back, but it was no good. And you...you died...so...s...

**John Price -** I did die; The Russian brought me back. They left without us. We requested helicopter support and so we waited at the Landing Zone to get on the incoming helicopter. It never came; it went down about a half mile away. We radioed them to help, no good. We drove for days back to Russia to get contact there. It was in Russia when it happened. Our truck was high jacked, they killed the Russian driver. I was taken Hostage. They knew who I was. They knew what task force 141 had done...

_Heather Price -_ It wasn't him was it? The one on all the news...Makarov?

**John Price -** Yes, that bastard. Locked me up. High security fortress known as the Gulag. An island to the east of Russia. Five years. Five years of living hell. I almost forgot who I was; I was Prisoner 627 to them. But the thing that kept me going was the thought of you and our children. I thought of Connie and her dolls' house, even the pink bike she loved. Andrew too, he kept saying he wanted to be brave like his daddy when he grew up. I'm not brave. It was you lot that kept me going.

_Heather Price -_ Dear, they're a bit past pink bikes and dolls' houses. Connie is fifteen and has a boyfriend! Andrew is eleven and just started high school.

**John Price -** Oh my god.

_Heather Price -_ I know. I can't believe I'm talking to you. It's been years. You have to realise how weird this is.

**John Price -** I can't imagine, you don't know how good it is to hear your voice. I can still see your long brown hair.

_Heather Price -_ Huh, tinged with a little grey now!

**John Price -** You'll always be beautiful to me.

_Heather Price -_ You still have the trampy moustache?

**John Price -** Love?

_Heather Price -_ What?

**John Price -** It's even bigger now, more like a bushy beard.

_Heather Price –_ Well, you're shaving it for when we next meet right?

(Long pause)

_Heather Price -_ Honey? You're coming home soon, they said six years then you'd have two weeks back. It's well over six years now. I just want to see you again and...

**John Price -** Heather. It's not going to be that simple. Things are crazy here, are you watching the news?

_Heather Price -_ Of course it all over the BBC but…

**John Price -** Well that's just it! What's going on in the news is happening now. The Russians are after the Americans. When we stick up for the Americans we'll be bombed too. Its war, love and...

_Heather Price -_ Dear. You don't have to explain anything to me. I love you more than my own life.

**John Price -** I feel exactly the same. Where are the kids?

_Heather Price -_ At school it's lunchtime over here.

**John Price –** Oh yeah of course, the time difference!

(Long pause)

**John Price -** Do they, you know, think of me? Talk about me?

_Heather Price -_ John, do we really have to...

**John Price -** Please, tell me.

_Heather Price -_ Connie talks about you a lot, she wants to know everything about you. All the stories about what you've done, how we met, everything! Andrew...

**John Price -** Yes?

_Heather Price -_ Andrew took it harder. You were his idol. You were everything to him. The nightmares haven't stopped. Every counsellor and therapist available. He'll be over the moon when he finds out.

**John Price -** So how is the rest of the family, how's your mum?

_Heather Price -_ Dear, why do you want to talk about her when we should be talking about you. How's Ghost? Still a computer nerd? What about that guy you knew...MacTavish...ermmm Soap! That was the one. Is he still there?

**John Price –** Yes, hang on a sec...

(Long pause)

_Heather Price -_ Yes? John, are you there?

**John Price -** Heather...I have to go; the Russians are at the base.

**Ghost -** Get to the helicopter, Nikolai is already firing it up at the hanger, we are out of here!

_Heather Price -_ John? JOHN? NO! Don't go! Please stay here just a bit longer please...

**Ghost - **thirty seconds till lift off!

_Nikolai_ - Captain, ve have to go zey vill be here any minute!

**John Price -** I know Nikolai I...

_Heather Price -_ John... just go!

**John Price -** But Heather!

_Heather Price -_ I said go!

**Ghost -**Come on Captain Price!

**John Price -** I love you heather.

_Heather Price -_ Do us a favour

**John Price –** Anything.

_Heather Price -_ Kill some Russian bastards for us, will you?

**John Price -** Always do, beautiful

_Heather Price -_ Love you

**John Price -** I love you more

**Ghost -**Come on, CAPTAIN PRICE!

_Heather Price -_ Not possible

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

**Hope you liked it. Just a small one shot, I hoped to make it as realistic as I could and to show Price has some emotion! Please review, thanks **


End file.
